tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey O'hannigan
Player: Pthalocyanine (Pthalo on teg) *'Name:' O'hannigan, Harvey Nathaniel *'Nicknames: '''Harv, Freckles, Robot, Sparky, Hop, MR. SCIENCE. (and Harfbarf outgame) *'Gender: Male *'''Age: Born March 26, 1944 (Joined RED age 24, currently 28) *'Nationality: '''Irish-American (from Fort Wayne, Indiana) *'Height: 5'11" (5'8" with legsprings off) *'''Weight: 140-145 lbs *'Status:' Jay abandoned, Amelie Deceased. He's staying single for now *'Sexuality:' Hetero *'Build:' Legs like a deer, good upper body strength to compensate for lame feet. *'Team:' RED *'Job Class:' Scout *'Current Load-Out:' Force-a-nature, Colt pistol (chromed), his fists, or occasionally a regular old hammer. *'Parents: '''Arthur and Lindsay *'Siblings:' Lee, Jason, Roy, Hannah *Writes to all of them regularly, memory would still be fuzzy otherwise. *'Offspring:' Pretty confident that's a no. Theme Songs: Space Oddity, and Exile Vilify Appearance & Personality Harvey is wiry and angular with a long, distinct face. With incredibly freckled skin and light brown hair bleached a warm blond, he bears the character of someone at home with outdoor labour. He has curved, metallic springs attached below the knees that give him a strangely loping stride; this further adds to this image of functionality over appearance. His eyes are a pale blue-grey, though the left one appears darker due to being permanently dialated. This condition is related to the crescent scar running over his temple and cheekbone, which he explains as the result of an incident involving childhood shenannigans and "definitely a frying pan". Harvey bears an unfair number of other scars: The largest run down the back of each leg where his heelsprings attach, which he keeps covered under knee-high socks typical of the scout uniform. Another set of scars are behind his left ear, from where he had a surgically-attached, suspiciously nonfunctional "headset". He had it removed in springtime of 1971 by Dr. Tailor and tends to wear a taped-on patch of bandaging to protect the bald spot. And maybe a little embarrassment. Harvey O'hannigan is an amicable guy who prefers to make sense of things. He approaches everything from electronics to home repair with a hands-on sense of methodical curiosity, and enjoys doing so. He learns quickly and takes pleasure in being helpful. Occasionally his memory disorders interfere with doing what he likes, but he focuses on working around the problem and keeps from getting too frustrated. His biographical memory has come back steadily during his stay at RED, with only the most recent years prior to joining remaining bleary. That or he doesn't talk about them. Likely a bit of both. He also possesses a spatial disorder that confounds his sense of direction. While he can recognize objects and people just fine, distance relative to each other or the basic layout of things never seem to get committed to memory. It leaves Harvey able to enter a room, and literally a minute later not instinctively recall which door he entered by. If it weren't for this, he would be able to memorize things such as dispenser part configuration, and would likely switch to an engineering job. He isn't incapable of anger or combat, though with a slow fuse and a preference of avoiding unnecessary conflict, he's easily mistaken as non-violent. When pushed, he speaks his mind, gives several warnings, and responds with equal force if able. He does have his anxieties and personal problems that can flare up with far less provocation - while a violence hazard when panicked, Harvey doesn't really act out of hostility so much as self-preservation. History The Basics *'Strengths''' :: - *'Weaknesses' :: *'Likes' :: - *'Dislikes' :: - Relationships *'RED' :: Zach Tailor ''': Knows him personally. : '''Lucas Conroy: :*'BLU' :: Name here Category:Red Category:Characters Category:Scout